America b Goode
by kayra isis
Summary: Y esto pasaría si Alfred protagonizara la famosa escena "Johnny b goode" en "Back to the Future". Mundo Au.


**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones que utilizo en el fic: "Johnny b goode" de Chuck Berry y "Earth Angel" de The Penguins, ni la película base "Back to the Future"**

**Advertencias:**  
**• Mundo AU, un poco de OoC y uso de nombres humanos...**  
**• Uso lentes para ver y no los encuentro, pido disculpas si cometo algún error.**

* * *

_Oh! Earth angel,  
Earth Angel...  
Please be mine!_

El joven rubio de gafas de pronto recobró fuerzas y se puso de pie. Busco atónito con la mirada, hasta que encontró a su padre... su futuro padre...  
El tímido británico de ojos verdes separaba sus labios de los ajenos, terminando el dulce beso que le había dado a la hermosa francesa ojiazul, con el cual habían unido por siempre sus almas bajo el yugo del amor.

_My darling dear,  
love you all the time.  
_  
Alfred, el de las gafas, de inmediato observó la foto que había colocado en su guitarra. En ella, la imagen de su hermano Matthew volvía a aparecer, mientras que la suya se volvía menos transparente hasta quedar normal. Sonrió cual gato risón, complacido. Lo había logrado. Había logrado que sus padres se enamoraran.

_I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you...  
_  
Y con la última estrofa de la canción, ambos enamorados volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez más largo y apasionado que el anterior.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir al término de la canción y el muchacho se preparo para irse, ya que esa noche regresaría a su tiempo.

—¿Ya te vas?— El músico que Alfred había reemplazado debido a una herida en su mano y que canto la letra que hizo posible la unión de sus progenitores, se acercó al muchacho un poco decepcionado. —¿Por que no te quedas un rato más?—

Era un hombre adulto de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, abuelo de los que, en su propio tiempo, eran los mellizos más artísticos. Rómulo, le parecía que se llamaba. Se veía tan joven, no como el profesor que recordaba de sus clases de música.

—Bueno, es que yo...— Comenzó a decir, siendo interrumpido por Rómulo.

—¡Anda chico! ¡Toca una mas! No piensas decepcionar a tu público, ¿O si?— Como respondiendo, la gente comenzó a gritar de emoción, pidiendo más canciones.

—¡Una más! ¡Una más! ¡Una más!—

—¡Ya los oíste muchacho! ¡Toca algo nuevo!— Rómulo le entrego el micrófono al chico, cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar, gustoso.

Alfred soltó una gran sonrisa. Tenía prisa por irse, pues debía llegar a su destino antes de que iniciara la tormenta, pero aquellas palabras habían despertado sus ansias por tocar. El mayor sueño del chico era tener una banda, un sueño que hasta ese momento solo su hermano y la chica que adoraba apoyaban. Un sueño al que estaba a punto de renunciar.

"Toca algo nuevo." Las palabras del músico resonaron en su mente... "Algo que no hayan oído." Complementó el de su propia cosecha.

La gente siguió coreando, pidiendo otra canción. Lanzaron gritos de exclamación cuando el muchacho volvió a colocarse el instrumento y acercarse al micrófono. Solo tocaría una más, una más no haría daño. ¿Qué podría malir sal?

—¡Esta bien! ¡Una más!— Exclamó el muchacho, y los alumnos de la preparatoria que asistían al baile de graduación vitorearon emocionados.

—Esta es una clásica pero...— Iba a decir que todos gustaban de la canción sin importar la época, hasta que recordó que en esa época ni siquiera existía. Tratando de disimular su error, aclaró su garganta. —Bueno, es una clásica de donde yo vengo...—

La gente lanzó miradas de desconcierto, mientras él volteaba a ver a los instrumentistas de la banda. —Ok chicos, esto es como un blues. Solo traten de seguir mis pasos, ¿Si?—

Y de inmediato se giró, comenzando a tocar con la habilidad de horas practicadas y pasión por la música. Era algo que nadie había oído entonces. Al principio se extrañaron por el extraño ritmo, pero pasados unos segundos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Los demás miembros de la banda se ajustaron al tono, justo antes de que el muchacho comenzara a cantar.

_Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans,  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens.  
There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,  
Where lived a country boy named of Johnny B. Goode.  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well,  
But he could play the guitar like ringing a bell._

Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!  
Go, go, go!

_Go Johnny, go, go!  
Johnny B. Goode!_

Las parejas de enamorados bailaban como la música les dio a entender. Muchos de forma más salvaje a la que se acostumbraba, pero nadie parecía inconforme, sino que disfrutaban la ocasión.

Algunos de los compañeros de salón del inglés lo felicitaban por haber puesto en su lugar al bully de la escuela y traer a aquel magnifico guitarrista al baile. Arthur agradecía cordialmente, un poco sonrojado por ser ahora el centro de atención y no blanco de burlas, pero siguió bailando con su ahora novia para darle la noche especial que reviviría siempre a la hora de dormir de sus futuros hijos.

_He use to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
Or sit beneath the trees by the railroad track.  
Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made.  
The people passing by, they would stop and say  
"Oh my, that little country boy could play".  
_  
—¡Hijo!— Rómulo había tomado el teléfono público y gritó para hacerse oír en cuanto su interlocutor contesto. —¡Gilbert! ¡Soy tu padrino Rómulo! ¿Recuerdas que habías dicho que buscabas un ritmo nuevo? ¡Bueno escucha esto!—

_Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!  
Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!  
Johnny B. Goode_

His mother told him "someday you will be a man,  
And you would be the leader of a big old band.  
Many people coming from miles around  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down.  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights  
Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight".

Con la euforia corriendo por sus vasos, Alfred Jones comenzó a subir de intensidad en cuanto a sus notas y sus pasos de baile. Cerro sus ojos, dejando que la adrenalina controlara sus movimientos, comenzando un solo de guitarra intenso con el volumen a todo lo que daba y más.

Las personas siguieron bailando, pero no podían evitar observar al chico que de pronto había comenzado a recorrer el pequeño escenario, dando saltos y tropezarse con los demás instrumentos. Él, sin percatarse de nada, continuó con su extraña danza, dejándose llevar por la emoción que sentía al volver a tocar después de tanto tiempo.

_Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!  
Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!_

Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!  
Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!

Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!  
Go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go!

_Johnny B. Goode  
_  
Al acabar su solo de guitarra, Jones abrió los ojos para toparse con la mirada sorprendida de su público, ya nadie bailando. El joven rubio se río nervioso, mientras se acercaba al micrófono y se retiraba la correa de la guitarra.

—Eh... Creo que no están listos para esto... ¡Pero créanme! Sus hijos lo adoraran...— Alfred le entrego el instrumento a Rómulo, quien estaba totalmente atónito. Eso había sido extraño, hasta para él. Sonrío nervioso y camino para salir del escenario.

Fuera de la vista de todos, el muchacho soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa sincera. A pesar de las reacciones de todos, se había sentido muy a gusto tocando aquella canción. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no deba renunciar a su sueño. ¡En cuanto llegara a su tiempo formaría su propia banda sin retrasos!

Una alarma sonó, y el chico se puso nervioso. Comenzó a correr, desesperado, dirigiéndose a la torre del reloj, esperando que no se le haya echo tan tarde para alcanzar el rayo que lo llevaría a casa.

* * *

**¡Protagonizando la historia, actuando como el gran Marty McFly, ¡America! No tengo idea de cómo fue que me lo imaginé tomando el lugar del famoso viajero del tiempo, pero en cuanto estuvo en mi mente esa idea no me abandono hasta que lo escribí, y ahora se los comparto. Sé que no tiene nada de especial u original, aun así espero les haya gustado.**

**No conozco mucho de términos de música, así que pido disculpas si notan errores en cuanto a eso.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero nos sigamos leyendo próximamente. Un saludo.**


End file.
